


Yours

by supernaturalbook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward Angels (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sweet, Sweet gadreel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbook/pseuds/supernaturalbook
Summary: The reader surprises Gadreel with a cute Christmas Eve present, which leads to sweet, awkward, first time loving.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some adorable Gadreel fluff and smut.  
> Inspired by the songs "I Wanna Be Yours" and "Baby I'm Yours" by Arctic Monkeys

“What is this?” 

“Surprise..?” Your smile dropped in the dim evening light, and you suddenly felt shy as Gadreel looked you up and down, eyes widening at the less than appropriate attire. He quickly fixed his gaze elsewhere, trying to focus on anything but your skin. 

“You are indecently dressed.” You turned as red as the sinful lingerie that barely covered you, reaching down to pull up the stockings and covering your scantily clothed breasts. The one time- the first time!- that you decided to dress up for him and he doesn't enjoy it. He obviously noticed your discomfort, glancing at you out of the corner of your eyes. “And you are uncomfortable.” He took off his jacket and held it out to you.

“You don't like it?” You hugged the cool leather to you tightly, thankful that it was large enough to cover you even slightly. His head cocked to the side in confusion.

“I believe I misunderstand what you mean. I thought humans were very… private about their bodies.” You fidgeted in your spot in the doorway. That was true, especially for you. You had been with the angel for a while now, and had been through so much together, but the one thing you'd never done was made love. Hell, you hadn't even seen him without a shirt yet. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but you thought that tonight- this beautiful Christmas Eve- could be the first time. 

“Well yeah, Gadreel, most of the time. But we do let certain people see us like this. People we're close to.” He nodded as if he understood now, stepping towards you with a bit more confidence. “I thought maybe we could… do something more intimate tonight.” He looked at you for only a moment before nodding knowingly.

“You want us to have sexual intercourse.” The bluntness of his statement only added to your self-consciousness. He obviously noticed, putting a hand on your jaw and gently focusing your gaze on him. “Do not be embarrassed, dear one. It is a perfectly natural human need. I understand.”

“You’re not human, I didn’t know if you’d want-”

“It is true I do not have the same need to reproduce as humans do, but I do feel romantic and… sinful feelings for you that I had never imagined I would feel. My vessel, it heats when I see you, in a way I do not understand, especially with you in such… revealing attire such as this. Will you allow me to see again?” you took a deep breath, letting the jacket hang loose around your torso and revealing your almost naked body. He didn't hide his soft smile as he gazed at you with pale green, love-filled eyes. In a slow movement, he leaned down and pulled you up towards him, lips caressing yours in an all-too-familiar kiss. It was firm but soft, with no tongue or nibbling on each other’s lips at all. Just a sweet, innocent dance of his lips on yours. You broke apart, smiling at each other.

“Wow. So does that mean… yes?” Gadreel smiled, pressing his mouth onto your temple.

“I would be more than happy to ease your desires with my own.” His eyes traveled over you for a moment for a smile, before his lips pressed onto yours again, more needy and open-mouthed this time. You stepped forward, pushing him back slightly towards the bed with a sudden breeze of confidence. But, as breezes do, it faded out and you were suddenly a shy, awkward virgin again. Gadreel noticed your change in mood and leaned down slightly, tilting his head and catching your gaze “There is no need to be worried. We are both virgins in this situation.”

“You’re a virgin?” It almost surprised you that this handsome man was a virgin, but when you thought of the fact that he was an angel, it made more sense.

“I am. Although I have, in the past, enjoyed watching the first humans make love. It was a beautiful thing to see, that humans were intelligent enough to not only love, but to satisfy each other sexually without the want to produce offspring. And I feel honored to be the one to deflower you.” You shivered at his words. He gripped your shoulders and turned, picking you up and dropping you gently on the bed. You laughed lightly as you bounced on the bed, seeing Gadreel kneeling over you. The angel’s eyes softened as you lay before him, wearing only his leather jacket and lacy red lingerie- a beautiful combination. Your hair was haloed around you on the bed, a beautiful glow of happiness on your face. He marveled at how lucky he was to have you before him in this moment. 

He leaned down, taking your lips with his again, this kiss even more passionate than the last, as if he were still getting used to this new feeling bubbling up from his gut. His tongue slipped out to caress your own, and you moaned into the kiss, breaking away with a wet noise.

“Can I take off some layers of you, Gad?” The angel suddenly forgot how to form sentences, and simply leaned back with a nod, leaving you to sit up and unzip his sweatshirt, slipping it off his shoulders. The soft sound of fabric hitting the bed thumped in your ears as your trembling fingers traced the muscle of his shoulders and biceps. Before you could do any more, he pulled off the final layer between you and his body. You marveled at the sheer perfectness of his- for lack of a better word- hunky build. “Wow.” 

“I take it you enjoy my vessel’s build.”

“Very much.” Your were bright red, fingers dragging down his chest with feathery touches. Gadreel reached up and took your hand in his, pressing a kiss against your palm. 

“May I remove this?” he tugged at the sleeve of his jacket on your body. You hesitated. It was no lie that you were insecure in your body, and this jacket was acting as your only piece of proper clothing, shielding your skin from Gadreel's eyes. He stopped, noticing your discomfort. “Forgive me for being too forward. We can go slower.”

“No, no! Sorry. I'm just nervous.” He nodded and gently pulled the jacket from your shoulders, exposing your skin to the cool air. You felt your nipples harden in both the cold and in anticipation as Gadreel gazed down at you with a look of pure joy.

“(Y/N), my dear one. I cannot begin to explain to you how happy this makes me. With everything I have done, I am far from deserving of your undying love. May I touch you?” You smiled and nodded.

“Oh, Gad, baby. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for.” Slowly, you felt his lips trailing against your throat and down to the swell of your breasts, leaving fluttering kisses in their wake. His cheek rubbed against the lace and ribbons covering your chest, and he looked at it with a loko that could only be described as confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t see how these undergarments are practical in any way.” You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from your lips at his naive question.

“They’re not supposed to be practical. They’re just for moments like these.” 

“Oh.” He hummed in response and leaned down once again to continue, taking his ministrations further south. His hands tickled your side, and you let out a small breath of a laugh, feeling him smile against your skin. The light stubble on his cheeks tickled your lower stomach as his lips caressed the lace covering the subtle mound of your heat. His large hands kneaded into your soft inner thighs pushing them apart to gain better access to the most sensitive parts of you. He lifted his face, a heated look in his eyes, and pulled himself back up, positioning them on the ribbons of your lacy top. His eyes asked the question clear as day, and you nodded, pushing your hips towards him. He hooked his finger around one end of the ribbon and pulled in a tantalizing movement.

“Please.” You could only whimper in anticipation, face flushed in pleasure. With your breasts finally free from their lacy cages, Gadreel took a moment to marvel the beauty of his Father’s creations.

“Humans are such delicate, complicated creatures.” He leaned down, breath teasing your already hardened nipples. “You are capable of so much greatness, and yet so very sensitive. So trusting and willing to show your weaknesses to the ones you love the most. It is marvelous.” His pink tongue flicked out from his lips and gently lapped at the pink crest of your breasts, fingers twitching around the other. A shiver racked your body, and you instinctively reached up and grabbed onto his biceps. “So needy, aren’t you? You crave the feeling of being filled, of connecting with your other half. You want me to claim you as my own. Is that correct?”

“Gadreel…” When did the cold winter air become this hot? Your face was burning, and you were sure the heat of the moment was going to make you pass out. 

“Do not fret much longer, little one. I will help release your tension.” Usually you would scowl at his pet name about your height, but it was the last thing on your mind at this moment. He pushed the bralette off of you and tossed it aside, the sound of fabric hitting the floor lost in the sound of the wet kiss you planted on your mouth. You moaned into each other, sharing each other’s breaths, feeling both a euphoric feeling far from being the grounded human being you were, and also a feeling such a raw and plainly animalistic need, making Gadreel forget for a moment that he was an angel and did not need these things. 

“Oh, Gadreel.” You broke away, feeling as if it were your turn to make him feel as high on love as you were. “Gad, my angel. My perfect guardian. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you again. How my entire freaking heart and soul cried out for you.” Gadreel was completely frozen, not used to people addressing him with such endearing names. You took the moment to bring your hands to his face, tracing his sharp jawline and tangling your fingers behind his neck. “I love you so much, my angel.” You watched him look down with a smile, suddenly bashful. It was beautiful on him, but then again, what wasn’t beautiful on him? 

“Will you allow me to go further?” His voice was honey-sweet and gentle, making your heart flutter in joy. 

“I’ll let you do anything, baby.” His lips once again peppered down your stomach, stopping briefly at the mound of your heat. He hesitated. 

“You may need to be patient. I am unfamiliar with most human activities such as these.” You could only laugh through the sweet awkwardness.

“That’s alright, Gad. I’m nervous too. You’ll be fine. You’ll be perfect, I promise.” He pulled the ribbon open, revealing the fleshy mound. He let out a breathy gasp and smiled down at you as if you were the most delicate, perfect creature in all of the universe. And, in his eyes, you were. He lay his forehead- coated in a slick layer of perspiration- onto your lower stomach, breathing in your scent in shaky breaths. You didn’t know this was something people did, but maybe it was an angel thing. Maybe breathing in your mate’s scent before marking them as your own, like a dog claiming it’s territory. You arched your back, suddenly feeling a warmth prodding at your folds. “Gadreel!” You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you propped yourself up on your elbows to see his body hunched between your thighs, lapping like a starved man at your slick. His strong hands grabbed at your legs, and you wrapped them behind his neck to grant him better access. 

“You taste exquisite.” 

“Really? That’s not a word I was expecting.” You laughed between shallow breaths. 

“It’s true, Not a single divine substance- even the ambrosia of the Gods- is as pleasant as your sweet nectar.” Once again, the formality of his words left you a shivering mess in his hands. He leaned back down, one hand was holding yours, and the other had two of his fingers prodding at your entrance gently and pushing in at a slow pace, as if afraid to hurt you. No part of you was left out. His lips wrapped around the small bundle of nerves atop of your slick, leaving you quaking with moans. You felt the knot in your stomach growing and growing, on the verge of release. WIth one last surge of his fingers inside of you, and a last breath on your clit, you couldn’t hold it back. The knot snapped, and your felt your mind spin, the only word your tongue was able to form the man’s name, and you cried it over and over like a prayer. 

Your first orgasm.

“Gadreel…” Coming down from your euphoric high, Gadreel’s head was still hanging between your legs, a look of uncertainty and almost discomfort on his face. “That was better than I could ever ask for. That was more than perfect.” He looked up, and you caught the heated look in his eyes.

“Good. I hoped to be pleasurable.” 

“Is something wrong? You look uncomfortable.” He shifted his weight around on the bed.

“Something happened.” You noticed the small look he gave to his crotch, and couldn’t help but smile. “It feels… hard.” 

“That’s natural, Gad. It means you were, well, aroused.” You sat up on the bed, pulling him up with you and urging him onto his back. “Lay down. Now I need to try to help you.” You straddled his hips, and struggled to undo his belt, tossing it on the floor when you were finally done with it. You watched the look on his face when you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down his hips and off his legs, trying not to stare at his erection, covered only by the fabric of his boxers. His pupils were blown with what innocent emotions such as love and fascination, but were spinning full of sinful desires of pure greed and lust as well. The angel had never felt this before. He wanted to completely take you as his charge, and wanted you to take him as your mate. To sheath himself inside of you and take you in not only angelic mating, but in these primal desires as well. To have a part of you forever with him, and a part of him forever with you. He wanted to be yours, and he wanted you to be his. He couldn’t stop the primal growl that erupted from deep in his throat at the friction when you pulled his boxers down over his length. The feeling was so primal, he forgot again that he was a divine being, and that this relationship was forbidden.

“Forgive me for being so needy and human, my light, but if you do not mind, we can skip my pleasuring.” You paused, your hand in the air, halfway to his straining cock, worried you had done something wrong. “It is nothing you have done, believe me. I simply believe we would both enjoy… what is to come.” You retracted your hand, letting out a breath of relief.

“To be honest, I was worried about that part. We can try that another time right?” Gadreel’s eyes lit up at the thought of doing this again another time.

“Of course.” 

“We need a condom first. I don’t know if I have one…” You frowned, worried that you were stupid enough to forget such a crucial part. Before you could respond, you were flipped onto your back beneath him with angelic speed. 

“I apologize if I startled you. I wanted to speed this up, so I found one.” You looked down shyly, and noticed that he did, indeed, have a condom on. As you did in awkward situations, you let out an airy laugh. 

“That angel stuff really does come in handy with this stuff.” He smiled, leaning his forehead against your own.

“I have heard this can lead to pain. I will use my grace if you desire I do.” He pressed his lips onto yours when you nodded, inhaling the scent of pure desire in the room. You leaned up and trailed your hands over his jaw again. 

“I wanna be yours, Gadreel. Forever.” He took your hands from his jaw and pressed them to his mouth, giving the palms a kiss. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He held your gaze and lifted your hips to angle with his own, and you knew what was coming next when you felt the firm tip of his cock at your opening. He pulled your body into his as he penetrated your soft folds, hearing your groans and whimpers right next to his ear. He let his grace go wild, washing over you and adding to the euphoria of the moment as he lulled your cries with comforting words. He paused when his cock was sheathed inside of you, and you both let out a breath at the same time, feeling as if the two of you were momentarily sharing a heartbeat- as if you were one in the same. 

“Gadreel… I think you can move now.” The movements came naturally to him, and he didn’t need to think about anything as he thrusted back and forth into your heat. It was an all-too-overwhelming feeling. He remembered when he would watch the first humans make love, and was thoroughly confused as to how such small creatures could hold so much passion and desire for each other, but, after all his time on Earth with you, he understood the emotions he felt much more than before. He kept a steady pace, gliding in and out with ease due to your tremendously wet arousal. So sinful. He told himself. And so beautiful. He slipped a hand behind you neck, cradling your head against him in an intimate embrace while rocking his hips into yours. His name on your lips was the most beautiful things he’s ever heard, that he was sure of. Time seemed to be nonexistent as he heard the pitch of your voice raise with another moan of his name. He couldn’t help the rough thrust into you.

“(Y/N)!” He was sure that simply the way he ahd groaned your name was a sin in itself, but he felt no guilt. This was perfectly natural human instinct. He felt a knot inside of him, but knew this must be the build up and release of arousal that he had viewed so many times before. His eyes glanced open, trying to capture your own before the tension was released. As if you could feel his piercing green gaze, your eyes opened and latched onto him, Somehow, this mere second of eye contact was more intimate than the rest of the night. After so long, all the walls surrounding Gadreel’s emotions came down, allowing you to see the love he truly held for you. 

And that was the breaking point for both of you. 

You felt your walls clenching around him, just as your heart was clenching with the emotion of the night, Gadreels grip on you tightening as he felt himself spill. You each let out a last cry of the other’s name as you peaked, the world seeming to spin in a white-hot daze on its axis. The weight on you was suddenly lifted, and you felt sticky and hot. All was well in a moment as Gadreel pressed a hazy kiss to your temple, pulling himself onto his side next to you. “Was that pleasurable?”

“Wow.” You voice cracked as Gadreel pulled you into his naked body gently, the soft, cool graze of his grace washing over you and healing any soreness you may have had. “Gadreel, I… wow. That was actually beautiful. Are sure you were a virgin?” 

“Yes, I am sure. But Dean did inform me of places where I could go on the Internet to learn more about this.” You laughed at his naivety. 

“He showed you porn?” Gadreel cocked his head to the side as if he didn’t understand what you meant. “I love you so freaking much, my angel.” You leaned you head onto his chest, wrapping your arms as far around him as they would go, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“And I love you, my dear one.” You let out a soft yawn and a smile, feeling the sleepy effects of the sweet love making taking over you.

“I’m yours, Gadreel. Merry Christmas.” Your voice faded off as you drifted further into the dream world, despite knowing that the angel would not be able to dream, and would spend all night watching over you like a true guardian angel.

“And I am yours as well, my precious (Y/N). I will see you in the morning.”


End file.
